vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue (Nuclear Throne)
Summary Rogue was a part of the organization know as the I.D.P.D or Inter-Dimensional Police Department. She defected after her friend Lil' Hunter was left for dead by the organization, however before leaving she stole the I.D.P.D's more powerful weapon: The Portal Strike. After escaping she joined the main cast in their quest to find The Throne. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Normal Weapons, High 8-C with Power Weapons, High 8-C with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon, 8-B with Portal Strikes, higher with Super Portal Strike Name: Rogue Origin: Nuclear Throne (Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Former I.D.P.D Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification via Stress (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is), Danmaku with certain weapons, Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Homing Attack via Bolt Marrow and Seeker Weapons (Only works with arrow/bolt based weapons; Seeker projectiles home in on a target), Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Energy Manipulation via Laser Brain (Can mentally increase the power of energy-based weapons), Attack Reflection via Melee Weaponry (Melee weapons reverse projectiles, returning them to sender), Statistics Reduction via Scary Face (Reduces all enemies' Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Projectile Destruction via Blood Weapons (Blood explosions destroy projectiles), Regeneration (Low; all mutants are capable of healing wounds by consuming blood), Instinctive Attacking via Smart Gun (The Smart Gun tracks and fires automatically with no active input from the wielder), Fire Weaponry via Incinerator, Fire Weapons, and Flame Shotguns, Poison Weaponry via Toxic Bow and Launcher, Explosive Weaponry via numerous explosive weapons and Blast Armor (In addition to the explosives from many weapons, Rogue's armor detonates when damaged, harming all nearby enemies), Blood Weaponry via Blood Launcher, Hammer, and Cannon (Produces blood from attacks, dealing damage and destroying projectiles), Energy Weaponry via Laser Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry via Plasma Weapons and Devastator, Lightning Weaponry via Lightning Weapons, Radioactive Weaponry via Ultra Weapons (Ultra Weapons fire extremely powerful projectiles that release lethal radiation) Attack Potency: Building level+ with Normal Weapons, Large Building level with Power Weapons, Large Building level+ with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage), City Block level with Portal Strikes, higher with Throne Butt (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage) Speed: [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast do NT Characters Run?|'Athletic Human' Travel Speed]], higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed) along with [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast are the Guns in Nuclear Throne?|'Superhuman' to Supersonic+ Attack Speed]] (Based on the gun being used) and [[User blog:GreyFang82/ in: Blog posts How Fast do NT Characters Swing the Wrench? Revised!|'Supersonic' Combat Speed]] Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human (Can lift and carry the largest weapons unimpeded) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to harm opponents with similar durability), Large Building Class with the Energy Sword/Energy Hammer (These weapons scale to Power Weapons such as the Sticky Launcher) Durability: Building level+ (Capable of surviving normal weaponry and Lil' Hunter's Stomp, which destroys 12 tiles), Large Building Level with Rhino Skin (Rhino Skin increases a mutant's durability enough to survive Big Bandit (Nuclear Throne)'s Charge), at least Large Building level with Boiling Veins against explosions and fire (Boiling Veins enables the mutants to be immune to the most powerful explosions in the game, including those produced by Nuke Launcher) Stamina: Very High (Is never shown to tire) Range: Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters depending on the current weapon available Standard Equipment: A Rogue Rifle, Blast Armor, Portal Strike Ammo, and various other weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Portal Strike: Rogue calls in an explosive attack to deal massive damage to enemies. * Blast Armor: Whenever Rogue is hurt, a blue explosion activates on her position. * Super Portal Strike: Portal Strikes are increased in power. * Blast Armor: Upgrades Blast Armor. When Rogue gets hit, it creates four individual explosions in a triangular formation. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users